Living in the Shadows
by LordFrieza
Summary: Bruce Wayne is saved when he is eight years old by the Shadow Kent Allard. As he grows older he goes under the aging heros wing to become the new Shadow. How will Gotham change without the presence of the Batman and instead is left in the Shadow?
1. Chapter 1

Living in the Shadows

(This is an Alternate Universe story. Instead of becoming Batman Bruce Wayne will become the New Shadow. His mentor will be the aging hero 'The Shadow'. Most of the other Characters in the DC universe will remain unchanged except for those that became part of the Batclan. Hope that you enjoy.)

(Gotham City – Crime Alley 25 years ago)

"Tell me kid, you ever dance with the Devil in the pale moon light?" Joe Chill asked the child of the couple he just killed as he raised the same gun he used on them to the child's head.

For a moment everything was going his way. There would be no witnesses and he was getting away with a couple thousand dollars. His bright attitude ended the moment a shot rang out and he felt a bullet tear through his hand, and knock the revolver from his hand. He turned and looked at the dark figure standing there holding an old 45 automatic pistol.

"I can see the darkness of your mind. Each choice you made has lead you to this moment, and now you fear. You fear the **Shadow** of your crimes." The Shadow said as he shot Joe again this time taking out his right knee.

"Please, oh God, please don't kill me! My family is starving, and I just needed to get some money together for them!" Joe begged as he looked at the dark figure dressed in a fedora, trench coat, and black suit.

"You've earned no mercy." The Shadow said as he raised the gun one last time and killed Joe Chill.

"Child we need to take you home." The Shadow said as he turned to the young Wayne.

"Mom, dad, they're gone." Bruce said as he fell to his knees and wept over his dead parents.

"They are, but you're not. You've been given a chance to make your life count for something." The Shadow said as he neared Bruce.

"The Police are coming close. They will help you home." The Shadow said before he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 1 Silent Guardian

Living in the Shadows

Chapter 1 "Silent Guardian"

Kent Allard walked into the penthouse he had bought in Gotham City. This was meant to be a chance to start over in a new city where he wouldn't be needed. The Guardian was taking care of Metropolis and New York, and now he had thought that he could get some well earned rest. Margo Lane had traveled with him and while she eventually had a son Sam Lane they had never married. She knew his reasons for not marring her. He had to put the mission first. The dark underbelly of society had be brought to the surface and made to face its crimes. The problem was that he was getting too old and Margo had left him finally in an attempt to keep Sam from his madness.

"Getting told old aren't you Allard?" The shadow asked the man who considered himself the domainate self.

"Not going to start arguing with myself now." Kent said as he walked over to the fridge.

"A little too late for that isn't it? Margo was right you know. We are too determined. It's a mission that will out live us." The Shadow replied.

"She took Sam and I wouldn't put him through this anyway." Kent replied.

"No Sam would be to soft. Margo would keep us from really training him. We need someone who will find the same reasons to fight the mission as we have. Someone who has seen the worst in society and will fight to drag those like him out into the open." The Shadow replied.

Sam… The last time Kent had seen Sam was when his son had finally settled down and married. It felt odd to be so old, and find out that you had a grandchild. Margo had finally told Sam that his father was Kent. Sam met with the elder man and introduced him to his granddaughter Lois Lane. Kent had smiled at the girl and held her until she began to bawl in his arms. Reluctlently he handed her back to her father.

"She looks like she is going to be a strong one." Kent remarked.

"Of course she will be. She's going to be just as tough as any boy. Why I won't be surprised if she follows in her old man's footsteps." Sam said as he looked at the infant girl that was cooing toward him.

What the Shadow had said about someone who would have the same reasons to fight for the mission hit him. He realized exactly who the Shadow was implying.

"That boy is too young!" Kent said shoving the thoughts of Bruce Wayne away from his mind.

"Young or not he will train. We both know that he will take on the mission the only question is will he slip further into the darkness than we have. We saved him and we owe it to him to show him how to use the darkness without falling deeper into it." The Shadow said as Kent finished making the stir fry he had dragged out of the refrigarator.

(Wayne Manor 2 years later)

Bruce looked at Alfred as the butler once again demestrated the finer points of hand to hand combat. Alfred had seemed surprised that the boy wanted to know about his time in the Royal Marines, but if it brought him out the depression he had been suffering through for the last few years it would be worth it.

"Show me again Alfred." Bruce said as he kept trying to copy the silent take downs Alfred had shown him.

Alfred showed Bruce again and once again Bruce performed it perfectly. He smiled at the young man who was still practicing the takedowns. He watched as Bruce stopped and turned toward him.

"Alfred I want to learn to fight. I want to learn everything about what you know and more." Bruce said.

"Very well Master Bruce. I shall call an old friend of mine that still teaches at the academy. He will be pleased to take time off and teach you personally, and I will serve as a practice opponite. However, for each lesson you learn in hand to hand combat I require that you do a lesson in classical studies. Is that fair enough for you?" Alfred asked.

"I'll do it. I want to know." Bruce said.

The next six years seemed to fly by. Bruce held to his word and completed both a high school education and obtained a master's degree in business management and ancient cultures. To say that Alfred was proud would be an understatement. After the last lesson from Major Jeffery Briggs the elder hand to hand combat teacher smiled and handed Bruce a small black fighting stick.

"Young man you've studied every fighting skill that the Royal Marines taught me. To be quite honest you've become more of a master at them than I am. If you want to continue your studies I would have to suggest traveling to Asia and learning from the masters over there." The Major said before bowing in respect to his young pupil.

That was the start of their journeys. Alfred instructed the cleaning crews to maintain the manor until such time that he and Master Bruce would be returning. For the next two years he followed Master Bruce into China where he began learning the ancient fighting styles from the masters there, and then on to Japan where he learned the fighting art of the Samuri. It was on his eighteenth birthday that Bruce told Alfred to return to the manor. He would join him, but he wanted to learn more. He promised to continue to do classical studies as per their original agreement, but he wasn't through yet.

The next year and a half was the hardest for the elder Butler. He watched the windows everyday for Bruce hoping to see boy that had became like a son to him.


End file.
